burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash (Burnout Revenge)
Crash is an event in Burnout Revenge. Like the other Burnout games, Burnout Revenge's crash involves ramming the player's car into a busy intersection or highway in an attempt to cause as much damage as possible. There are 3 medals: Gold, Silver and Bronze which are awarded for meeting a certain Crash Damage criteria. There is a set amount of Crash Damage that the player must reach for each medal to be earned. In Burnout 3: Takedown the player's vehicle can be moved around the junction using Impact Time which allows the player to reach some areas that may be unreachable in a normal crash. New Features Crash in Burnout Revenge has several new features. The most obvious is a launch maximum boost bar within the PS2 and Xbox versions which can be seen at the start of each crash event. It appears as a curved boost bar with red and green sections which determines the launch speed of a player's vehicle. At the start of the event the player must hit both green areas of the boost bar in order to receive the fastest launch speed. Missing the green areas will cause a the player's vehicle to launch at a very slow pace while hitting both the edges of the boost bar will destroy the engine and blow up the vehicle. The Xbox 360 version does not feature this which has been replaced by a simple Burnout 2 style start. $1,000,000 was an average score for most crashes in Burnout 3 while in Burnout Revenge there are crash junctions that require the player to earn $8,000,000 or more in damage. Alongside this the damage cost of each car has been increased and the crash multiplier has no time limit. Another new feature in Burnout Revenge is that Crashbreakers are no longer triggered by hitting a certain number of vehicles or collecting a pick up. Crash Junctions in Burnout Revenge allow the player's vehicle to detonate a Crashbreaker multiple times in the same event. Crashbreakers can only be triggered by hitting vehicles which fills up the boost bar, once the boost bar reaches 100% capacity then the player must rapidly tap a button to pump up the Crashbreaker to its maximum payload. Another feature is a Target Car. The Target Car is in every level, and is marked by the word "Target" above it. When the Target Car crashes, it causes extra damage when it blows up. Target Cars are usually unique, some being crash vehicles (Stock C175 super for example). Notes * There is an extremely rare glitch in Revenge's crash mode, which involves sunken vehicles into the ground. If a truck is bouncing and repeately lands on a car, it can completely sink in the ground and it's even possible to do this on the player's vehicle, revealing nothing, but a sky when trying to look around. Another rare glitch is the traffic being stuck mid-air, floating above the mayhem. * In the PS2/XBOX versions, failing to start the vehicle properly can make it explode and the crowd can be heard laughing and mocking the player in the background. It can also stall the engine and the crowd can be heard expressing signs of disappointment and disgust. * There is another glitch in Revenge's crash, making crashbakers fill up much faster, even less than a second with a force 10 vehicle. To do this, wait until the bar fills to a decent amount like 90%, then hold the Impact Time button and wait till the bar reaches 100%. The "CRASHBREAKER IN" will be affected by this and will be in slow motion, just tap the button and in less than a second you will cause the biggest crash in history. Video Video:Burnout Revenge - Wish Upon a Car|Wish Upon A Car - Crash Gameplay (Xbox 360) Video:Burnout Revenge\Crash of the Titans\Video Walkthrough|Crash of the Titans - Online Crash Gameplay (Xbox 360) Video:Burnout Revenge Gameplay footage Crash mode|Doughnut Disturb - Crash Gameplay (PlayStation 2) Category:Burnout Revenge events __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Burnout Revenge